


Kneel for me

by Mar_69



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Fight Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Jon and Damian are ready to fight or solve the sexual tension they have been dragging for months.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Kneel for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmonellagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/gifts).



Damian and Jon were arguing, pointing fingers at each other, shouting, shaking their arms in the air, Jon was accusing Damian of being reckless and selfish, untrusting with their teammates, for leaving them in the dark, Robin was blaming Superboy for the complications, declaring he was overprotective, acting as a liability in the field, complicating the mission with unnecessary feelings and preoccupations.

“You can disappear like that!” shouted Jon, grabbing Damian’s hands.

“I’m your leader, I told you to stay put, wait for my signal,” answered Damian, pressing his hand over Jon’s chest, his fingers touching his collarbone, not pushing away, but keeping the distance.

“We are partners Damian, you should trust me.”

“And you have to obey me.”

“Like you obey your father?”

“I was training since birth by the League of Assassins, I’m better, stronger, faster, smarter.”

“And I am the son of Superman, you trained me, I understand you, we are partners and I don’t have to obey you.”

“I’m older,” replied Damian, straightening his back, standing on his toes.

“I’m taller,” hovering over Damian, they stared at each other eyes.

They were best friends, Jon was the bat-translator in their team, softening the discussions in the team, helping when Damian acted out of place, demanding complete trust and obedience, explaining to them why he acted in a certain way and how he expressed love and care, but, sometimes, he hated acting as the buffer, needing someone who explained to him Damian’s actions.

Damian licked his lips, his heartbeat fastening, the hand keeping him away tightening around the collar of Jon’s shirt, leaning closer; they had been doing this for months, liberating the sexual tension they developed in their teenagehood, fucking hard and raw after their fights.

“I’m taller, stronger,” muttered Jon, pressing his hand on the small of Damian’s back, pulling him closer, looking down.

“I’m better,” replied Damian, kicking his knee, making Jon stumble, pulling him by his cape, kissing him.

Their sex after a fight was all about dominating the other, Damian’s kiss felt like biting, all teeth and tongue, touching, licking, and sucking, demanding, with angry hands pulling his clothes and hair, pulling down Jon’s pants, tearing the zipper of his jacket and the t-shirt under, sucking hard in the line of his jaw, going down on his collarbones and neck, scratching his ribcage and back.

After the mission, Jon flew them to Damian’s place, they didn’t have time to take out their suites, Robin only put off his boots, gauntlets, mask, and kneepads, patching his twisted ankle, still dirty, with smudges of soil on his cheek, looking angry and aroused with those big green eyes.

He pulled his leggings, tearing the clothes, undoing the buckles keeping everything in place, throwing the cape and tunic away, pushing Damian on the couch, standing on his hands and knees.

“Maybe you’re a better fighter,” muttered Jon, blowing his back with his freeze breath “but I’m taller and stronger.”

He kissed Damian’s back, at the dimples on his hips, pressing his hand on his shoulders, keeping him down, lifting his hips, moving his hand in Damian’s ass, pressing his hole, not entering, not yet.

“Are you going to do something, or I have to guide you?” Damian mocked, moving his head, pressing his cheek on the pillows.

Jon pushed his fingers inside Damian’s mouth, three fingers pressing his tongue, rubbing the inside of his cheeks, going up, smiling at the way Damian just let him, sucking the digits, drooling, swinging his hips, moaning slowly, needy.

“What everybody will say if they see you like this? ready to open his legs and mouth, eager to please,” he bit his buttock, leaving a big bruise “Maybe, the next time you act like a brat I’ll fuck you over the table, showing them how to deal with you, or push you down on your knees, put my cock on your mouth, making you suck until I’m dry.”

Damian moaned when Jon licked his hole, pushing his tongue inside, his free hand massaging Robin’s cock, rubbing the head, moving up and down, grabbing and squeezing his balls, making Damian yelp, melting under his touch; taking out his fingers, he spat inside Damian, pushing two fingers inside, hearing the yelp he made, smiling when he squirmed, moaning at the touch.

“You want to act like the boss, but the truth is you’re only a cockslut, in need for a cock, to be filled with cum,”

“Jonathan,” Damian cried, feeling the fingers opening him, moving harshly, pressing his prostate, making him jolt.

“Color,” he ordered, Damian liked when they played rudely, enjoying the fight for power, but, sometimes, Jon feared he pushed too much.

“Green…” moaned Damian, separating his legs, showing himself to Jon.

Moving down, Jon licked Damian’s length, pushing the third finger inside, putting the head inside, humming, listening to Damian’s cries.

“You deserve a punishment, putting yourself in danger, worrying us,” he stopped his fingers, looking at Damian’s eyes “what I’m going to do if you’re not here?”

“You can,” assured Damian.

Kissing Damian was natural, kneeling at the side of the couch, they kissed, soft, slow, si different from the fingers inside Damian, going deep and hard, pressing and rubbing the prostate with one hand, masturbating with the other, trying to give him an orgasm, drowning the boy's moanings with his mouth.

Damian shouted, arching his back, coming in Jon’s hand, shaking, taking a deep breath, smiling when Jon caressed his back, feeling the little kisses along his spine, yelping when a vibrator was being pressed inside him.

He fussed, being pushed by Jon, knees on the floor, looking up, opening his mouth for the cock hitting his cheek, sucking in the way Jon liked, feeling the buzzing inside him intensifying, holding Jon’s legs, bobbing his head, going at the pace the hand on his neck demanded.

“You look so full with a cock inside your mouth, after making a mistake you are so eager to please,” putting the bullet at the highest, Damian shook, digging his nails in Jon skin, “they were really angry, maybe if they blow off some steam with you.”

He pulled away, coming in Damian’s face, wiping the drops in Damian’s eyelashes with his hands, pulling him up, pushing three fingers inside, moving them around, pressing his walls, feeling how he clenched around him.

“Will you like them to use you, you’re so small, so easy to move around, I’m not sure if you can take more than one cock at the time,” pulling the fingers away, he moved Damian over his dick, pushing him down, biting his neck when he arched, moaning, leaving red marks in Jon’s shoulders “You’re so small, I can see mine, moving inside you, and your cock is little, it won’t please anybody.”

“I’m older,” replied Damian, breathless, a little bitter.

“I’m taller, bigger, and stronger.”

Damian came again, when Jon rubbed the head of his cock, clenching hard around him, driving Jon crazy, while he was coming, Jon stood up, holding tightly Damian’s hips, moving him up and down.

Damian jolted, shouting, overstimulated, with the vibrator inside him, the hands marking him, moving him like a ragdoll, putting his head in Jon’s shoulder he sucked, crying quietly, muttering green, his arms, weak, hanging at his sides, squeaking when Jon moved faster.

Looking at the boy’s belly, he was seeing the bulge moving, making him look so full, pulling off, only leaving the head inside, and pushing up, jolting Damian, looking at the deformation in his gut.

“You look so pretty and so full,” he bit Damian’s collarbone, leaving a big bruise, feeling at the edge “Wanna keep you like this, so full and dirty.”

Damian came again, sobbing hard, being followed by Jon, both of them falling back on the couch, Jon pulled the bullet, dripping cum, in the coffee table, kissing Damian’s face, caressing his torso, tickling him, laughing at the spat he got.

“I love you,” confessed Damian, holding his face, with his legs at the sides of Jon’s hips.

“I love you too,” kissing Damian’s knuckles, he sighed “But you can’t do that again, we are a team, not only us, the Titans, your family, my family, all of us, we need each other to save the world, I need you to save the world.”

Falling on top of him, Damian tangled his arms around Jon’s chest, breathing shakily, rubbing his nose in Jon’s neck.

“Let's go, take a shower, sleep.”

“We can have another round,” added Jon, smiling, kissing Damian’s temple.

“No,” Damian groaned “I’m going to get clean and we’re going to sleep.”

“Tomorrow?”

Humming a noncommital noise, Damian pulled Jon's arm, understanding, he flew both of them to the bathroom, smiling at the kisses Damian left behind his ear shell.

**Author's Note:**

> All the prompts were good, but I know better Damian and Jon, I hope you liked it.


End file.
